El secreto
by idracosapple
Summary: Un caso sencillo que nos hace ver un John muy distinto al de la realidad.


El secreto.

Se encontraban en el salón principal de la mansión de los Walker, una de las familias más prestigiosas de todo Londres. Sherlock Holmes estudiaba toda la habitación con la mirada al lado del cuerpo de Sarah, la doncella, que yacía inerte en el suelo. John Watson contemplaba todos los movimientos de su compañero desde el sofá de color crema situado a escasos metros del cadáver. En la sala también estaba la famila Walker al completo, el señor y la señora Walker, el pequeño Samuel y la no tan pequeña Martha, quienes observaban consternados la escena. El mayordomo estaba de pie junto a el sillón ocupado por la cocinera quien no salía de su asombro. Lestrade y sus hombres miraban desde el pasillo a través del hueco de la puerta. Nadie hacía ruido, nadie hablaba, solo se limitaban a observar a Holmes trabajar o intentar no entrar en un ataque de nervios. Sherlock se agachó junto al cuerpo y recojió el arma del crimen, una daga con empuñadura de oro y una hoja decorada con detalles en marfil. La muchacha había muerto por una puñalada en la espalda y tenía varios moratones en las piernas y brazos que Holmes estudiaba con verdadero entusiasmo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Se puso de pie mirando fijamente a la famila dueña de la casa.

-Señor Walker -dijo Sherlock rompiendo el silencio- ¿Podría ver sus muñecas?

-Sí, claro. -respondió el aludido un poco extrañado mientras levantaba los puños de sus mangas.

-Lo que imaginaba... -susurró Holmes.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya ha descubierto lo que le pasó a Sarah? -preguntó la señora Walker mientras su sujetaba el pecho intentando que el corazón no saliera de este.

-Eso tendrá que decirselo su marido. -contestó Sherlock mirando fríamente al señor de la casa.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Le refescaré la memoria, ya que parece que no se acuerda de lo que ha echo en las últimas horas. -comenzó Holmes- Usted aprovechó la pequeña pelea que surguió entre Sarah y el mayordomo para asesinar a la doncella e intentar tenderle una trampa a su empleado usando un arma que era de la propiedad de este para que el que fuera castigado por todo esto fuera él en vez de usted.

-Eso es una estupidez. ¿Por qué iba a querer yo matar a esa pobre muchacha? ¿Y por qué iba yo a tenderle una trampa a Thomas? -dijo el señor Walker mientras el color rojo invadía sus mejillas.

-Tal vez porque ellos estaban al tanto de sus últimas actividades y usted no permitiría que el se manchara el nombre de su familia. Por lo que decidió asegurar su silencio. -respondió Sherlock.

-Cariño... ¿de qué está hablando? -preguntó la señora Walker con un tono que indicaba miedo y preocupación.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea.

-Por favor que no soy idiota -añadió Holmes con una risotada. -El martes por la noche Sarah estaba haciendo su trabajo y al entrar en su habitación, señor Walker, le encontró a usted en... una sitiación comprometida con otra mujer que no era su esposa. Ella, asusda salió corriendo y la siguió hasta el sótano de la mansión. Allí estubieron hablando acaloradamente sobre lo sucedido y quedó claro que ella le quería contar lo que vió la su esposa, usted la amenazó pero Sarah seguía en sus trece y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue golpearla pero ella se sabía defender y se enzarzaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Entonces Thomas entró buscando algo que necesitaba y descubrió la escena cuando usted daba el golpe maestro que dejó incosciente a la muchacha. Habló con él de lo ocurrido de la misma forma que habló con Sarah, solo que este se comprometió a no decir nada de lo que había visto.

Sherlock paró para contemplar la expresión del señor Walker. Sus manos se movían frenéticamente por su pantalón, el color de su rostro era el rojo más intenso que había visto en su vida y sus ojos desprendían rabia y odio hacia Holmes. Intentó articular palabra pero no fue capaz, el enfado le hacía mantener la mandíbula tensa y era incapaz de relajarla. La señora Walker miraba con una expresión de asombro al detective asesor, prestando atención en todas y cada una de sus palabras. Los hijos de la pareja miraban asustados a su padre, como si no le hubieran visto en la vida.

"Brillante" pensaba Watson mientras su compañero hablaba. "Simplemente brillante" Solo habían estado en aquella habitación media hora y ya había encontrado una explicación a todo el enigma. Adoraba a ese hombre. Muchos decían que era amor pero, sinceramente, era algo distinto. Le admiraba, pensaba que era el hombre más maravilloso de este mundo. No sabría que hacer sin él. Hacía cuatro años que lo conocía y todavía seguía asombrandole cada día. Tenía la corazonada de que nunca llegaría a conocer completamente a Holmes.

-El miércoles por la mañana usted fue a trabajar, como de costumbre -continuó Sherlock- Sarah quería aprovechar la ocasión para contarle lo ocurrido el día anterior a su mujer, pero Thomas le pidió que no lo hiciera para evitar un final como el de la noche pasada o aún peor. Esta se negó, quería que se hiciera justicia y que la señora Walker estubiera al respecto, por lo que mantuvieron una fuerte discursión que duró hasta que usted llegó a casa. Decidieron seguir con sus tareas y hablar más tarde al respecto. Usted se enteró de que habían discutido durante toda la mañana y rápidamente decidió actuar. Sabía el por qué de la pelea y tenía miedo de ser descubierto, eso sería fatal tanto para su matrimonio como para su reputación. Aprovechó la ausencia de su mayordomo para cojer la daga de la que tanto presumía este y asesinar a Sarah mientras limpiaba esta sala en la que nos encontramos ahora. Usted pensó que de esta forma ninguno de los dos hablaría jamás, pues ella estaba muerta y él estaría en la cárcel, donde nadie le escucharía. Por la noche, cuando el mayordomo volvió y descubrió el cuerpo de Sarah con su querida daga clavada en la espalda adivinó rápidamente lo sucedido e intentó pegarle, pero solo consiguió hacerle unas heridas en las muñecas. Entonces la cocinera quien supuestamente fue la primera en encontar el cadáver llamó a la policía quien llegó a los poco minutos y decidió esperar a que las pruebas apuntaran a su empleado. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Me he equivocado mucho? Creo que no y estoy seguro de que Thomas podrá afirmar mi teoría. -concluyó Holmes con ese brillo que invadía sus ojos cada vez que resolvía un caso.

-Me parece una idiotez muy grande. Yo no sería capaz de hacer todo eso. -respondío el señor Walker, quien temblaba de ira.

-Yo creo que el idiota es usted al creer que podría engañarnos a todos de este modo. -replicó Sherlock.

El señor Walker no aguantó más y se levantó de un salto con los brazos extendidos hacia el cuello de Holmes. Este se echó hacia atrás mientras John se colocaba entre ellos y los hombres de Lestrade sujetaban al señor y lo detenían. La señora Walker salió corriendo de la habitación entre sollozos mientras Martha intentaba consolar a su hermano quien también se había echado a llorar.

-Me da igual quien seas, Holmes. -dijo el detenido mientras se lo llevaban. Miró a sus hijos por última vez. -Me las pagarás. -añadió con una mirada de odio hacia el detective.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó John a su compañero.

-Sí. Eso creo. -contestó este mientras examinaba su abrigo.

-Creo que debería ir a ver a la señora. -susurró la cocinera mientras salía de la habitación.

-Gracias. Me ha librado de una buena. No tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estoy. -dijo el mayordomo de la casa mientras le tendía la mano a Sherlock.

-No tiene por qué darlas. -respondió Holmes estrechando su mano. - Solo hago mi trabajo.

-Si alguna vez necesita algo, lo que sea, no dude en llamarme.

-Lo haré. Gracias. -añadió con una sonrisa. -Vámonos, John. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Buenas noches.

Una vez fuera pidieron un taxi. Los coches de la policía habían marchado.

-Están tan acostumbrado a que les hagas el trabajo que ni te lo agradecen. -dijo John.

-No importa. Lo hago con gusto, aunque sean casos tan sencillos como este.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo averiguaste que fue el señor Walker? Todo apuntaba que era el mayordomo.

-Solo observo. Hay que saber dónde mirar.

-¿No me lo vas a explicar?

-Estoy cansado, John. -añadió Sherlock cuando el taxi se paraba enfrente del 221B de Baker Street. -Mañana hablamos.

Ambos subieron a sus habitaciones sin decir ni una sola palabra. Era tarde y había sido un día muy largo.

-Buenas noches John. -dijo Sherlock al entrar a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Sherlock. -respondió su compañero.

John se extrañó. Nunca había pasado esto antes, Holmes siempre explicaba como había llegado a sus conclusiones. "Está cansado" pensó Watson antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio. Se tiró a la cama y el sueño le invadió rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente su despertador se puso a sonar, como todas las mañanas. Se vistió y fue a la cocina. Allí estaba Sherlock mirando a las tostadas con mala cara.

-Cortesía de Mycroft -dijo Holmes sin dejar de observar las tostadas.

-Tranquilo, no son explosivos con forma de desayuno. -respondió John sin poder evitar que una carcajada escapara de su boca.

-Muy gracioso -se burló Holmes. -Pero yo no me atrevo a probarlas.

-Mejor. Más para mi. -se rió John mientras se sentaba en la mesa. -¿Me vas a contar lo del señor Walker o no?

-Cuánto interés en un caso. No te reconozco John.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que los casos me interesan. Y mucho.

-Está bien te lo contaré.

-Pero date prisa que tengo que ir a trabajar.

Holmes puso ls ojos en blanco antes de comenzar.

-Para empezar, yo ya tenía mis sospechas de que no había sido Thomas el culpable de la muerte de la doncella. Había dolor en sus ojos y estaban llenos de odio hacia alguien. Además, Lestrade también sospechaba algo y no siempre anda por mal camino. He de admitir que mis primeras sospechas fueron hacia la señora Walker, pero tras ver lo afectada que estaba decidí observar el terreno. Sarah tenía moratones en los antebrazos, pero era obvio que esa no había sido la causa de la muerte, por lo tanto...

-Eran el resultado de una pelea. -interrumpió Watson a su compañero de piso. -Y el señor Walker tenía las manos un poco hinchadas y rojas, los que quería decir que tuvo más de una pelea en menos de un día. ¿Por qué querría pegarse con Sarah? Fácil. Él era infiel a su mujer y ella lo descubrió. No quería que su esposa se entarase, pero Sarah tenía intención de contarlo. Hasta ahí la explcación de la primera parte. Al observar a Thomas se pueden observar pequeñas manchas de sangre en sus guantes y los puños de las mangas débilmente deshilachados, y el reloj de señor Walker estaba rallado por el interior y también manchado de pequeñas gotas de sangre. Cuando dejó sus muñecas al descubierto se vieron perfectamente unas heridas que seguramente fueron provocadas por su propio reloj durante la pelea con Thomas. ¿Y por qué iba a pegar a Thomas? Sabía lo mismo que Sarah, no hay otra explicación. La parte de las peleas resuelta. El arma del crimen era del mayordomo, todos en la casa lo sabían y además, tenía sus iniciales grabadas. También la cocinera había dicho que el señor había mostrado gran interés por la pelea que surgió entre la doncella y el mayordomo. Por lo tanto todas las piezas encajan. Sarah descubre el secreto del señor, Thomas les encuentra cuando se están peleando, el mayordomo intenta convencer a la muchacha de que no diga nada por el bien de los dos, el señor aprovecha la discursión para acabar con la doncella, Thomas intenta vengar la muerte de Shara y es cuando hace esas heridas al señor Walker. -acabó Watson.

-John, ¿cómo...? -preguntó Sherlock confuso.

-¿Mi teoría es correcta? - volvió a interumpir Watson.

-Sí, pero...

-No eres el único que sabe observar. Además, hace un tiempo que estoy estudiando los métodos de dedución que tienes en tu página web y quería saber si daban resultados. Veo que funcionan. Si la gente leyera lo que escribes en intenet se te acabaría el trabajo.

-¿Por eso tenías tanto interés en que te contara el camino a mis conclusiones? ¿Para ver si estabas en lo correcto? -preguntó Holmes, quien no salía de su asombro.

-Exacto. -contestó John. -Tengo que irme a la consulta. Cuidado con las tostadas asesinas.

Y tras esto John se fue a trabajar dejando a su compañero boquiabierto. Tal vez nunca llegue a conocer completamente a Holmes, pero estaba seguro de que aquella vez le había sorprendido. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su boca.


End file.
